When a jet-powered aircraft lands, the landing gear brakes and aerodynamic drag (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.) of the aircraft may not, in certain situations, be sufficient to slow the aircraft down in the required amount of runway distance. Thus, jet engines on most aircraft include thrust reversers to enhance the braking of the aircraft. When deployed, a thrust reverser redirects the rearward thrust of the jet engine to a generally or partially forward direction to decelerate the aircraft. Because at least some of the jet thrust is directed forward, the jet thrust also slows down the aircraft upon landing.
Various thrust reverser designs are commonly known, and the particular design utilized depends, at least in part, on the engine manufacturer, the engine configuration, and the propulsion technology being used. Thrust reverser designs used most prominently with jet engines fall into three general categories: (1) cascade-type thrust reversers; (2) target-type thrust reversers; and (3) pivot door thrust reversers. Each of these designs employs a different type of moveable thrust reverser component to change the direction of the jet thrust.
Cascade-type thrust reversers are normally used on high-bypass ratio jet engines. This type of thrust reverser is located on the circumference of the engine's midsection and, when deployed, exposes and redirects air flow through a plurality of cascade vanes. The moveable thrust reverser components in the cascade design includes several translating sleeves or cowls (“transcowls”) that are deployed to expose the cascade vanes. Target-type reversers, also referred to as clamshell reversers, are typically used with low-bypass ratio jet engines. Target-type thrust reversers use two doors as the moveable thrust reverser components to block the entire jet thrust coming from the rear of the engine. These doors are mounted on the aft portion of the engine and may form the rear part of the engine nacelle. Pivot door thrust reversers may utilize four doors on the engine nacelle as the moveable thrust reverser components. In the deployed position, these doors extend outwardly from the nacelle to redirect the jet thrust.
The primary use of thrust reversers is, as noted above, to enhance the braking of the aircraft, thereby shortening the stopping distance during landing. Hence, thrust reversers are usually deployed during the landing process to slow the aircraft. Thereafter, when the thrust reversers are no longer needed, they are returned to their original, or stowed, position. In the stowed position, the thrust reversers do not redirect the jet engine's thrust. The moveable thrust reverser components in each of the above-described designs are moved between the stowed and deployed positions by actuators. Power to drive the actuators may come from one or more drive mechanisms, which may be pneumatically or hydraulically driven, depending on the system design. A drive train that includes one or more drive shafts, such as flexible rotating shafts, may interconnect the actuators and the one or more drive mechanisms to transmit the drive mechanism drive force to the moveable thrust reverser components and/or to synchronize the reverser components.
Each of the above-described thrust reverser system configurations is robustly designed, and is safe and reliable. Nonetheless, each can suffer certain drawbacks. For example, these systems may experience undesirably hard impacts at an end-of-stroke position. These impacts can have both long-term and short-term deleterious effects.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of preventing, or at least inhibiting, end-of-stroke impacts in thrust reverser actuation systems. The present invention addresses at least this need.